Ultimate Xenoverse's Guardian of Lurintina
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Someone freeze Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo like a statue! Magnet, who yearns the power of Quartz Sorceress, and Riku, went to planet Pixiepolis to discover Lurintina! Meet Team DragonBallGTFanfiction and shinyumberon2's OC each special guests from Guardian of Lurintina!
1. The Known Fighters Are Frozen

Summary: Someone freeze Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo like a statue! As the rest of the DBZ characters are left busy, the only hero who is left out is Magnet, the granddaughter of Vegeta (after the King of all Saiyans from Planet Vegeta), who yearn the power of Quartz Sorceress! Rated K plus for rude humor, violence, and suggestive theme.

Rated: K+

Genres: Adventure, Fantasy

Ultimate Xenoverse's Guardian of Lurintina

 **Chapter 1: The Known Fighters Are Frozen**

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Son Goku and Vegeta Brief, age unknown, the natural Saiyans, was flying toward the edge of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on a Tuesday after the reunion party (check Aym Blast's "The God of Destruction and the Latcher" for reference).

"Hey, Piccolo, are you there?" Goku laughed, calling. No one answered. "What's the point of coming here?" growled Vegeta. "I thought Dende called us!"

"Dende! Mr. Popo! Can you answer?" Goku called. Still, no one answer. "Why don't we come back here later? My time is wasted with you just to visit here!" growled Vegeta. Goku went inside the white palace.

"Kakarot, are you listening?" "Maybe they were inside the palace, Vegeta, that's where they are now if they are not outside!" Goku said. Vegeta growls in defeat.

 **White Palace**

"Urghhhh…" groaned a Namekian, Piccolo. He kneel down, covered his chest and put his head down in pain. Someone appeared toward Piccolo. "Piccolo, what's happening to you?" Dende, another Namekian who was the new guardian of Earth after Kami many years ago, exclaimed. He was about to grab Piccolo, but he defending himself.

"Dende, don't touch me! If you touch me, bad things happen to me!" groaned Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta appeared seconds later. "Oh, my gosh! Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed. "Let us help you up!" Goku grabs Piccolo's left arm as Vegeta grabs Piccolo's other arm.

"You're making it worse!" groaned Piccolo. "Goku! Vegeta!" Dende exclaimed. "What-?" exclaimed Goku. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo was frozen like a statue at the same time. Dende starts gasping. "Oh, no! They're frozen!" Dende exclaimed. He starts chanting in foreign language to restore them defrosted.

His chanting was not effective. "What? This is not happening! How did my chanting not work on an ice statue? I had to called one of the fighters on Earth!"

 **Capsule Corp Magnet's Room**

Magnet was napping. "Magnet! This is bad news! I need you at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Dende's voice echoed. Magnet quickly woke up. "Dende?" exclaimed Magnet. "Hurry! This is urgent!" Dende's voice echoed. "I'll tell you when you get there!"

Magnet quickly dress up in her Saiyan armor like Vegeta. "I wonder what's happening up there," said Magnet. She flew out of the windows from the Capsule Corp.

 **White Palace**

Dende stares at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo frozen desperately. "What can I do to defrost all of you? There is no way my cantations can restore you three into one piece at this point," Dende sighed. "Dende!" someone called.

"Magnet!" exclaimed Dende. He pointed at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo who was frozen. "This is what I'm telling you about the bad news!" Magnet exclaimed, "Gramps?" She feels her grandfather as a real statue. "No! This is impossible! How is this happening?"

"I warned them to not touch Piccolo since he suddenly has a frozen heart," said Dende. "I can't even defrosted them since I don't have the ability." "Who was the strongest one left in the world?" Magnet asked, voice breaks.

"I'm afraid you're now the strongest on Earth, Magnet, and you're on your own," said Dende, in depression. "Grandpa!" Magnet sniffled. "Please hear my voice! I know you're alive!

(Piccolo, you use to be bad, but it's too late to admit that you're part of us. And Goku, you're our most hero! You have skills of a God, and you didn't give me any chance to train with you!)" Magnet started to weep as she grabs her grandfather's frozen hand.

"Not even love can help, no words either," said Dende. "There has to be a way!" Magnet sniffled, wiping her tears. "Not even Queen Elsa did this, but who?" "I can," said a person with a beautiful voice.

A portal appeared behind Magnet. "...!" Magnet exclaimed. It was Whis, the God of Creation, who was grinning. "Lord Whis, what-?" Whis stares at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo who was frozen. "Oh, my! It isn't Queen Elsa who causes them to freeze them like a statue?" exclaimed Whis.

Magnet shook her head. "What causes them to become frozen?" Magnet asked. "I'm sure someone who is the guardian of Lurintina in the north of our world!" said Whis.

"Where's Lord Beerus? Isn't he with you all the time?" Magnet asked. "He is napping again, I'm afraid, and he cannot help you with your problems," said Whis. "What's going to happened to Earth if no one was the strongest here?" Dende asked. "The remaining one was Hercule," said Whis. "(Hohoho, although he is not.)"

"What the…? What's happening?" A girl exclaimed. A girl who was a Saiyan name Riku, appeared. She is secretly Goku Jr.'s daughter. She was wearing a pink shirts that shows her shoulder and blue boots. "Huh?" exclaimed Magnet.

"That can't be great-great-great grandfather!" Riku shouted. "Who's she?" asked Magnet. Riku quickly stares at Magnet. "My name is Riku, the great-great-great granddaughter of Son Goku," Riku greeted. "I'm Agnes, the granddaughter of Vegeta, but you can call me Magnet," said Magnet.

"Where exactly did you come from?" "Me? I come from the future!" Riku said. "Who the heck would have done this to freeze them forever?" "I don't think it's necessary, but love cannot help our heritage to defrosted them back," said Magnet, in tears. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Well, Riku, would you like to join us?" Whis asked. Riku stares toward Whis. "So, you must be Lord Whis, the God of Creation!" Riku said. "Ya, I'll be so pleasure to join Magnet!" She grabs Magnet's shoulder. Magnet starts grinning. Whis summons a portal to the Beerus Temple. "Take care, Dende, I'll be back soon!" said Magnet.

Magnet, Riku, and Whis disappeared into the portal.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Since I did a favor to DragonBallGTFanfictionReader, I did a favor for her! OC characters from another story to my stories! I give special thank back to DragonBallGTFanfictionReader who support me and my stories! Review and follow!**


	2. Dragon Ball Z Movie English Opening

_**This is the detail of the opening theme of Dragon Ball Z Movie, not and actual chapter!**_ **Aym Blast**

 **Opening Theme: Dragon Ball Z Movie English Opening Theme (Check Youtube if you don't know what that song is. URL: /watch?v=d6C8mStadfw)**

 **(Dragon Ball Z Logo. Magnet [currently in her basic Saiyan with her martial arts gear; wores her long light blue undershirt that goes to her forelegs, black spandex shorts, and sports undershirt with Saiyan fingerless gloves and boots] appeared running on the lookout, then starts jumping flipping down.)**

 **(She landed on her grandfather, Vegeta along with Son Goku and Piccolo. Vegeta turns shocked as he shoves Magnet. Magnet starts gives a thumbs up and hovering at Vegeta and Goku and hovers to the ground. Goku starts powering up to super Saiyan along with Vegeta. Piccolo powers up to super Namekian. Beerus and Whis with his staff appeared hovering while flying in opposite direction.)**

 **(Magnet, on the ground, yells inaudible to powered up to super Saiyan 3 to form to Quartz Sorceress. Her quartz wings and tail that looks like a vine grew on her back.)**

 **(Xi Yan and Shao Li is running and hopping on the gigantic boulders at the Land of Ancients from China.)**

 **(Laios fought his fiery candle friend Moil in the Elemental Kingdom.)**

 **(Supreme Elsa starts training Human Olaf at Glazen Mirage. Human Olaf rapidly sneeze out carrots like a cannon as Supreme Elsa laughs inaudible.)**

 **(Ginra, Speckal, and Fusion God Arcaturus was strolling in the sandstorm from Beerus World.)**

 **(Gwen Meda was typing her data on her projectile computer rapidly in her room at the Beerus Temple.)**

 **(Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis are riding on Quartz Sorceress's quartz vine. Quartz Sorceress was standing on the tip of her quartz vine as everyone had a strong grip on her quartz vine. Riku appeared flying behind Quartz Sorceress as she waves. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo are the one who feel puzzled.)**

 **(Beerus and Whis in different side of the background with many OC Characters: Laios, Moil, Gwen Meda, Shao Li, Xi Yan, Ginra, Arcaturus, Speckal, Supreme Elsa, and Human Olaf and Riku from DragonBallGTFanfictionReader are standing as Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo jump in front of everyone. Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo powered up in their Risen Form at the end of the opening.)**

 **(Seer was actually recording the scenes of the opening theme with a phone. Gwen Meda is role play as a director.)**

 **"And cut!" Seer said.**

 **(Everyone starts sweating and chattering.)**

 **"Thank Kami it's over!" Vegeta and Piccolo huffed.**

 **"Okay, everyone back to the scene at the Beerus Temple! Good job with the cameras, Seer!" Gwen Meda called.**

 **"And now for the real plot of Guardian of Lurintina!"**


	3. The Vengeance

**Chapter 2: The Vengeance**

 **Title Name: Ultimate Xenoverse's Guardian of Lurintina**

 **Outside Beerus Temple**

A portal appeared outside the entrance of the Beerus Temple. "Oh! This is the place where gramps was training!" Magnet exclaimed.

"Ya, same to my great-great-great grandfather!" laughed Riku. "I know he'll prove that he was the strongest on Earth ever since he trains here!"

"Let's not argue about our heritage that they are two of the strongest, Riku, we'll eventually become rivals for sure," Magnet said. "Ya, sorry about that," said Riku.

"Shh, you guys don't want to wake Lord Beerus up," Whis shushed, whispering. "He can hear us talking with his big, long ears." "Sorry," the two female Saiyans said in unison, whispering.

"There's only one place that Beerus won't hear us, my room including the training room," whispered Whis. "You're training us, Lord Whis?" Riku asked, whispering.

"Yes! I almost already surpass my father at this point!" whispered Magnet. They walk inside Whis's room.

 **Whis's Room**

Magnet starts whistling quickly. Her whistling echo. "Whoa! I didn't realized your room sounded like a cave!" She exclaimed in a normal voice.

"If I'm going to train you two, you might need to change your clothes," Whis said, in normal voice.

"Wait, Whis! We can't just train! We need to know who freezes my grandfather, Goku, and Piccolo!" exclaimed Magnet.

"That person who freezes the three greatest warriors is Lurintina, but the bad news is, we never knew what the creature's looks like, not even I nor Beerus," Whis said.

"I had to know who Lurintina before it's ended up to freeze everyone on Earth!" shouted Magnet, in her grandfather's attitude. "Even if you still go ahead of Riku, you still weak," Whis said.

He uses his staff to change Magnet's Saiyan armor suit into a gray spandex suit with white and yellow chest armor that is different from her chest armor she wore earlier. Her tip of her Saiyan boots turns curvy.

Riku's clothes changes into an orange sleeveless gi top and baggy pant with blue sashes, armbands, and boots. "Hey! This looks almost the same outfit as my grandfather when you train him!" Magnet exclaimed. "Same to my great 3x grandfather!" said Riku.

Magnet paused, and starts feeling disappointed. "Grandfather…" Magnet sighed. She paused again and glared.

"No way! I'm not just going to be disappointing again about my grandfather all day! I'll avenge him for his pride!"

"Ya, I knew you have the pride for my great-great-great grand uncle!" said Riku. She put her hand on Magnet's right shoulder.

"No matter what, Magnet, if Whis is going to train us, we'll have our vengeance to that Lurintina who freeze our family and Piccolo!"

"I'm afraid you don't think you two are going to kill Lurintina with your strength," Whis said. "Because Lurintina been control by its guardian."

"What exactly is Lurintina? A boy? Or a girl?" asked Riku. "I have no idea what gender is Lurintina, maybe its gender is unknown," Whis said.

"Lord Whis, is that all you're going to say? I want you to start teaching us your ability!" said Magnet. "Hmm, I'll tell you once we start," Whis said.

 **Training Room**

Magnet and Riku went inside the training room acting curious. Whis starts grinning.

 _Enrique Iglesias:_

 _Loving you was easy_

 _Thought you'd never leave me yeah, yeah_

 _Wrapped around my finger_

 _See ya when I see ya, yeah, yeah_

Whis starts training Magnet and Riku to use one of Beerus and Whis's attacks. He once taught them the Neo-Destruction Cannon, the Energy Sword (an attack that allow energy to form a blade on the left and/or right arms; kind of like Wasabi's skill from Big Hero 6), and improved their fighting skills.

 _Now I'm hearing around_

 _That you been running around_

 _I didn't think I'd miss you_

 _Now I'm feeling like a fool_

 _Ooh, ooh_

Magnet and Riku starts battling each other using Beerus's Neo-Destruction Cannon. Their lava-colored energy cannon are connected to the center.

 _You hit me like a heart attack_

 _When you finally left me, girl_

 _I thought I'd never want you back_

 _But I don't wanna live in a world without you_

Magnet and Riku powered up to super Saiyan and fight physically.

 _I don't wanna live in a world without you_

 _I don't wanna live in a world without you_

Magnet got hit in the stomach and nearly remained unconscious. "Oh, shoot! Are you okay?" exclaimed Riku. "I didn't mean to hit you hard!" "I'm always okay!" Magnet sneered.

 _Never should've let you slip away_

 _Living in a world that's turned to grey_

 _Little did I know it hurt so bad_

 _Oh, oh_

Riku grabs Magnet to stand up and continued to fight in skirmish. "(Wow, they quickly picked up their pace at this point!)" thoughts Whis.

 _'Cause it hit me like a heart attack_

 _When you finally left me, girl_

 _I thought I'd never want you back_

 _But I don't wanna live in a world without you, no oh_

 _I don't wanna live in a world without you, no oh_

 _I don't wanna live in a world without you_

Magnet clenched her hand toward Riku's face as she exclaimed. "Stop…" Magnet said, huffing. "(I'll come back to defrost you, grandfather, and so does Goku and Piccolo…)"

 _And now I'm hearing around_

 _That you been running around_

 _I didn't think I'd miss you_

 _Now I'm feeling like a fool_

 _Ooh, ooh_

(0:00 to 1:17 to 2:20 Duration)

Magnet fell to the floor due to fatigue. "Magnet!" exclaimed Riku. "Let her rest, Riku," Whis said.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **I wish I can make this chapter humorous, but it ended dramatically. Let's hope there's a chance for me to make another chapter full of adventure! Review and follow!**


	4. What the Adventure Has Begun

**Chapter 3: What the Adventure Has Begun**

 **The next day...**

 **(Trans Siberian Orchestra's Carol of the Bells played)**

"I feel so light that I think I feel like a ghost!" laughed Riku. "One more thing about you two, I know one of you can reach to super Saiyan 3, so can you both show me your true strength?" Whis asked.

Magnet and Riku stand in the opposite side. "Ready?" asked Magnet. "A'ight!" Riku said. Both Magnet and Riku starts bellowing to become super Saiyan.

"Super Saiyan," said Whis. He writes down on his chart. Magnet and Riku continued bellowing to power up.

Riku huffed as Magnet was the only one continued bellowing to reach super Saiyan 3 and change herself to Quartz Sorceress. "No contest!" Quartz Sorceress (Magnet) yelled.

"This is the best that I can do, to reach super Saiyan 2…" huffed Riku. "My advice for you to think about who is your love ones that requires you to reach super Saiyan 3," Whis said.

"I see Goku show his form to Majin Buu many years before Miss Magnet was born, and the time Gohan was eleven, he fought Cell. Without further ado, I think you two are ready to find Lurintina!"

"Where are we going to find that monster?" asked Riku. "To find Lurintina, the best way to get attention is to whistle around," Whis said. "Oh, that's great! That's my special talent!" said Quartz Sorceress. She starts whistling loudly in harmonic.

Whis's eyes widened. "No, no! Don't whistle here!" Whis exclaimed. "You'll eventually lure Lurintina here!" Quartz Sorceress quickly stops whistling as she turns back to her basic Saiyan. "Oh, goodness, that was close," he sighed.

"With your anticipation, Whis, I guess Lurintina is a scary looking creature," said Magnet. "It's almost as tall as Hirudegarn that Goku fought right after he defeated Buu," Whis said.

"Right! That monster is a total opposite of Lurintina because Lurintina likes music, and it makes Lurintina in a good mood!" said Riku.

"There is a planet called Pixiepolis, right in the north of this world," Whis said. "Pixiepolis?" asked Magnet and Riku.

"Pixiepolis is a world of fateful mythical fairies," Whis said. "It's not like the mythical fairies with butterfly wings, but they seem to look like our culture!"

"Is Pixiepolis the same as this world?" asked Riku. "No, but it's a sweet and savory place!" Whis whooped.

"I would like to go there someday, but an insect from Pixiepolis, called a darkling mantis, unlike any praying mantis. Those two of them are named Night and Nolias.

Just be careful, planet Pixiepolis is a small world like you're explore tall grasses!" "So it's a small world there, right?" repeated Riku. "If any strength we have, we'll handle it with our fists!" Magnet said.

Whis give each tight necklace to Magnet and Riku. "Wear this Choker of Communication so I can track every moves you are located currently," said Whis. "My younger cousin created this device." Magnet and Riku their choker on their neck.

"Do we fly to Pixiepolis?" Riku asked. "No, but I'll transport both of you to Pixiepolis," said Whis.

"It's best to start at Windyno, the continent of winter. Lurintina like the season spring, which makes it from Bloomrise."

"Oh, there are four continents in Pixiepolis because of the four seasons?" Riku asked. "Wrong," said Whis.

"There are actually six continents in Pixiepolis. Three more of it are Shinebright, the summer continent; Savoryautumn, the autumn continent; Nocturne, the insect continent; and lastly, Pitchamarine, the hidden continent of Pixiepolis.

Any questions, comments, or concerns?" "How far is Bloomrise?" Magnet asked. "Very far away from Windyno," said Whis.

He summons a portal to Pixiepolis with his staff, and then creates a warm combat suit for Magnet and Riku.

"Good luck, you two, find Lurintina soon!" "Thanks, Whis!" Magnet said. Both Magnet and Riku went to the portal to Pixiepolis. "Call me Master Whis!" said Whis.

 **Inside the frozen forest…**

It was wintery as the snow fallen from the sky.

Goku opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Goku asked. He suddenly forgot somebody. His rivals and friends, Vegeta and Piccolo. "Oh, right!"

He squatted down and shakes Vegeta to wake him up. "Vegeta, wake up!" Vegeta quickly up and shoved Goku. "Don't touch me!" growled Vegeta.

Vegeta turns shocked and look around. "What the heck is this place? It's a no man land, but colder!"

"I have no idea, but I remember that we're frozen at the same time," Goku said. He stares at Piccolo who was in eternal sleep.

Goku shake Piccolo to wake up. "Piccolo!" Piccolo did not even open his eyes. Vegeta tried slapping Piccolo hard in the face. "Hey! Snap out of it! You're not dead!" shouted Vegeta. But that did not help Piccolo wake up.

Vegeta starts growling. "What might have caused that Namekian in eternal sleep?" "I had a frozen heart," Piccolo said, still in slumber. "That's why I warned both of you Saiyans to never touch me." "Piccolo! I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Goku.

"I can't move my body or do anything to get my heart warm," Piccolo said. "The only thing I can do during my eternal sleep is to sleep talk."

"That's not good," said Goku, in low voice. "Someone out there might find a way to thaw us out, but most of my friends including our families are busy. If they have time, they will find someone who freezes us."

"I know someone who is going to find that fool," Piccolo said. "Who's that? My son and that Kakarot's spawn?" asked Vegeta.

"It's Magnet and that other girl that is related to Goku," Piccolo said. "Agnes, it can't be her!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Pan? Lanah?" Goku asked.

"No, it's Riku from her future," said Piccolo. "Riku?!" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed. "Goku, she's your great-great-great granddaughter," said Piccolo.

"I think Riku must have borrowed Bulma's Time Machine to come to this time period!" Goku exclaimed. "I wonder if she can hear our voice in her mind!"

Goku and Vegeta stares at the sky. "Agnes, hear your grandfather's voice! I encourage you to find someone who freezes us to get us thaw!" shouted Vegeta.

"Riku, it's me, your great-great-great grandfather, Goku!" Goku shouted. "My hope is on you! I'm counting on you!"

 **(Trans Siberian Orchestra's Carol of the Bells ends)**

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Thank to DragonBallGTFanfictionReader, who review my story so far! Check out her profile, it's humorous!**

 **Anyhoo, there's finally some dialogue for the three greatest fighters who are frozen in eternity! Review and follow! Don't just leave views!**


	5. The Call of the Heroin and Heroines

**Chapter 4: The Call of the Heroin and Heroines**

 **Windyno Forest**

It was a snowstorm in the Windyno Forest. Pine trees and evergreen trees are moving extremely fast.

"This is crazy! I feel small already!" exclaimed Riku. "The smaller we are, the more we can survive the cold," Magnet said.

"And we have more speed than any giants that exist in Pixiepolis!" "Ya, good point!" said Riku.

 _ **"Agnes, can you hear me?"**_ A gruffly voice shouted, in voice. "Gramps Veggie?" exclaimed Magnet.

 _ **"IT'S GRAMPS VEGETA TO YOU, FOR CRIPES SAKE!"**_ Vegeta shouted, in anger voice.

His voice calmed down a bit. _ **"Listen, my Magnet, even if I was in eternal frozen, you'll always bring up my pride for me! Go find that monster who can defrost us alive."**_

"You're talking about that monster named Lurintina! It freezes you and great 3x grandfather!" said Riku.

 _ **"Riku?**_ " exclaimed another, in a cheerful voice. "Haha! I know it's you, Riku!"

"I always thought you sounded so serious, Gramps Goku," Riku sighed. "Are you still alive?"

Goku's voice turns serious. _**"Yes, I know what's going on because Piccolo told us why he is not well,"**_ said Goku, in voice.

 _ **"We tried to get Piccolo to stand up again, but it's too late for Dende to warn us about Piccolo."**_

"There's no time to talk, Goku, Riku and I will go to Pixiepolis to find Lurintina!" Magnet shouted.

 _ **"Agnes, are you talking nonsense again? I don't believe what you have said,"**_ asked Vegeta, in voice.

"Hey, I was just being serious! Give me a break, gramps!" Magnet shouted.

"Whis tells us to go to planet Pixiepolis to find Lurintina to make you back to normal!

Pixiepolis is a planet next to the Beerus World! Whis bring us here to save you, Goku, and that Namekian!"

 **Frozen Forest in the Freezing Dimension**

Goku was kneeling on his knees as Vegeta stands up with his arms crossed over his chest. Piccolo was sleeping.

"Haha…" laughed Goku. "You almost sounded like Vegeta with his stubborn." "Be quiet! She's-" Vegeta shouted.

He quickly smirks in a cheerful way. "Oh, I guess she did have my blood!" Both Saiyans starts laughing.

"What are you Saiyans laughing about?" asked Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes are still closed.

Goku stares at Piccolo. "I guess you're right, Piccolo! They're going to figure a way to defrosted us!" Goku laughed.

 **Windyno Forest**

Magnet and Riku starts running from a snowstorm. They jump on every tree trunks to move faster.

"I guess you're right, Magnet," said Riku. "We're fast as lightning! The bad thing about it is snow, since it's huge as a boulder!"

"We're Saiyans, Riku, big or small, we'll break it!" Magnet said. She breaks one of the snow with one punch as she hover.

Riku joins Magnet as they starts hovering. They breaks some countless snow.

After 43 snow they break in the air, one gigantic snowflake fell toward them.

"Behind you!" exclaimed a person. He shoot energy with his clenched hands at the snow behind Magnet and Riku.

A person age 17, named Kryon, one of the heroic fairy from Windyno, appeared.

He wore sleeveless fur collar top, black baggy pants, boots, gloves, and cotton cape. His reddish-brown hair is half nearly bald as his other half is spiky. His green-blue eyes are feminine-like. His skin is pale.

"You came to help us?" Riku exclaimed. "Yes," said Kryon. "It's dangerous out there, you guys shouldn't be here."

"You do not understand, boy," said Magnet, in Vegeta's attitude. "My grandfather, Riku's heritage like Goku, and Piccolo, the Namekian, are frozen by Lurintina!"

"Lurintina? You know Lurintina?" Kryon exclaimed. "Ya, Magnet told the reason why we had to come here to travel to find that monster," said Riku.

Kryon glared as he paused. "Come with me, both of you," Kryon said. "At my home." He starts hovering as Magnet and Riku follows him.

"Can you fight with our speed?" asked Riku. "Yes," Kryon said. "How long does the snowstorm lasted?" asked Magnet.

"The snowstorm will be no more for the next night," Kryon said. "By night, it will be over the next day at morning."

Riku starts blushing and squealing. "Wow, you sound like a real man for a cute guy like you!" giggled Riku.

"Stop your laughing, it's embarrassing," Kryon said. "Sorry, I can't help with your looks," tittered Riku.

"Who are you? You didn't mention your name," Magnet asked. "My name is Kryon, the hero of Windyno and Savoryautumn," said Kryon. "Since I gave you my name, give me yours."

"I called by Magnet, the princess of Saiyans," Magnet said. "Riku and I are both Saiyans." "R-Riku, my name's Riku, I'm 15 years old," tittered Riku.

Kryon landed on the tree trunk. "We're here to my house," Kryon said. "Where's your house?" asked Riku.

"Inside the hole," Kryon said, pointing as the hole of the tree. He went inside the hole to his house. His feet moves like he is grinding.

Magnet and Riku follows him. As they went inside, only Magnet and Riku starts screaming for a second when they fell into a slide. Riku landed on Kryon's arms. Magnet landed on the ground on her back.

"That was romantic how you catch me like that!" giggled Riku. Kryon let go Riku as he glares for annoyed.

Magnet stares at Kryon's house. "Wow, look at this place! I feel like cozy like a bird!" Magnet said. "You like this place?" Kryon asked.

"Sorry, Kryon, I was wrong about yourself!" said Magnet. "Of course, I would never stand anybody like the both of you out in the snow during a snowstorm, just to be honest," Kryon said.

"Can you help us travel to Bloomrise?" asked Riku. "I'm afraid not," Kryon said. "My friend Auta, is from Shinebright-" "Which was the summer continent?" interrupted Magnet.

"That's right," Kryon said. "Auta is the hero of Shinebright and Bloomrise from the east. He can help you finish your mission."

"Why's this place and Savoryautumn mean to you?" asked Riku. "Three years ago, Queen Valkryen vows me to be a greatest warrior in the cooler continent," Kryon said.

"Queen Valkryen? That's a strange name for a queen," said Magnet. "She is known as the fairy queen of Pixiepolis," Kryon said. "She happen to be my mother. We share much in common with our faces."

"I think she might be the most beautiful than yourself!" said Riku. Magnet stares annoyed at Riku. "Riku…" Magnet said.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **I did not realized I put romance where Riku fell in love with Kryon, the hero of Windyno and Savoryautumn! Also, there was humor when Magnet and Riku heard Goku and Vegeta's voice. But most of all, this chapter has more sense of adventure than humor and romance itself. Don't just views, please review and follow!**


	6. The Pixie Commanders, Captured!

**Chapter 5: The Pixie Commanders, Captured!**

 **Midsummer Town**

Three pixie commanders, Rouga, the Red commander; Gerine, the Orange commander; and Redilla, the purple commander, are waiting while they create their magic spell.

Rouga is a male, wore red short sleeves dress shirt that is button down to his chest, baggy pants, armbands, choker that have crescent jewelry, and brown boots. His brown hair is spiky, but his hair is mostly pointing to the back. His element his flame.

Gerine is a female, wore orange long strapless dress that have several cuts near the forelegs, orange leggings, wore forearm band on her right forearm, orange choker with a crescent jewelry, and bright orange slip-on shoes. Her brown ponytail sticks up in the back. Her element is wind.

Redilla is a female, wore the same outfit as Gerine, but her clothes is 10 shades of purple. Her black hair is way shorter than Gerine. Her element is darkness. She used to be part of the darkling side, but she was betrayed by Nocturnus.

"Where in the dust is everyone?" asked Gerine. "Probably running late," Redilla sighed.

"Gerine, Redilla, don't start arguing," said Rouga. "Maybe we're too early!" Gerine griped.

"Says exactly 4:30 afternoon, all of us commanders meet us at Midsummer Town to meet Queen Valkryen!" said Redilla.

"Hey!" called a pixie commander. "They're here!" Gerine exclaimed.

The last five pixie commanders, Armadillo, Grash, Agure, Violo, and Magen appeared hovering down toward the other three.

Armadillo is a male. He wore the same outfit as Rouga, but his clothes has 10 lighter shades of yellow. His yellow hair is straight. His element is light.

Grash is a female. She wore the same outfit as Gerine and Redilla, but her clothes has 10 vivid shades of green. Her yellow-green hair is long and messy like a tall grass. Her element is nature.

Agure is a female. She wore the same outfit as Gerine, Grash, and Redilla, but her clothes has 10 shades of blue. Her dark blue hair is down to her lower back. Her element is water.

Violo is a male. He wore the same outfit as Rouga and Armadillo, but his clothes has 10 shades of indigo. He is the only bald commander of the planet. His element is sound.

Magen is a male. He wore the same outfit as Rouga, Armadillo, and Violo, but his clothes has 10 shades of magenta. His hair is dark magenta and a short afro. He is also the cousin of Violo. His element is aura.

"Why are you guys late?" asked Rouga.

"The darkling mantis is back, and we fought them, but they fled quickly and fought back again," Armadillo said. "And that's why we're late," said Grash.

A bright light appeared all over the field where the pixie commanders are. A beautiful woman that have short wavy yellowish-white hair and green-blue eyes.

Her front part of her hair is between her eyes. She wore a lavender dress that shows most of her legs, her long sleeves are cut toward her forearms.

She still wears dark lavender leggings. Her crown is on her forehead. She wore boots instead of slip-on shoes. She wears matching forearm bands. She looks like she is in her twenties, but she is in her forties.

Her name is Queen Valkryen of Pixiepolis.

"I need your attention, pixie commanders," Queen Valkryen said. "Yes, your Majesty!" said all pixie commanders, kneeling and bowing down.

Queen Valkryen starts laughing, then laughed evilly. She is not actually the queen of Pixiepolis, but Queen Valkryen transform to a half man and half darkling mantis named Nocturnus.

"Hear my sound of wraith!" Nocturnus cackled. He starts chirping out loud. "My ears!" groaned Agure, covering her ears. "Must resist…" Magen groaned.

The Midsummer Town is actually transformed into a tall grass field that is ominous. Nocturnus continued cackling.

 **Meanwhile, at the Frozen Forest at the Freezing Dimension...**

Goku and Vegeta struggled as they pull Piccolo's arms while he was asleep. They actually took a walk to carry Piccolo.

"Gosh, Piccolo is more heavy than before," huffed Goku. Vegeta stares down at Piccolo's feet.

"You idiot! The snow on the ground makes it more hard to pull that Namekian!" Vegeta shouted. He blasted the snow on Piccolo's feet.

"Vegeta! You could have blasted at his feet!" exclaimed Goku.

"It's okay, Goku, when I woke up again, I regenerate my whole body quickly," Piccolo said, in his sleep. His eyes are still closed.

"I hope there's someone here to figure out to unfreeze easily!" said Goku. Goku and Vegeta continued walking and struggling as they pull Piccolo.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **This chapter ended short, my apologizes! Queen Valkryen is not actually evil, but she was out of town. Nocturnus tooks over Pixiepolis while Queen Valkryen left on planet Pixiepolis. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta finds a way to defrsot themselves into the Frozen Forest. Don't just leave views! Review and follow!**


	7. Halloun and the Lustful Scale

**Chapter 6: Halloun and the Lustful Scale**

"I sure hope there is someone else who was frozen," Goku continued grunting.

Vegeta suddenly stare at everyone who was sleeping and the ground. "Kakarot," Vegeta exclaimed.

"Vegeta, let me concentrate!" grunted Goku.

"Goku, look at toward you!" Piccolo shouted, still sleeping.

Goku let go of Piccolo's arm as Goku exclaimed. Goku stares at everyone who was sleeping on the ground.

"Oh, no, those people might have the same reaction as you," said Goku, in a worried voice.

"Not tis moi," a person said, in a French accent.

"Who said that?" asked Vegeta.

The blue eyed pixie explorer named Halloun hovered down toward Goku and the others.

"Bonjour, my friends! Tis was moi," Halloun said. He wore his exploring outfit with the goggles. One of his gloves are uneven. His yellowish-white hair is messier than Goku's hair.

"I'll introduced to you fellas, my name is Halloun, one of ze pixie explorers from planet Pixiepolis."

"Tell me, Calhoun, is the planet Pixiepolis alive?" asked Vegeta.

"I heard about that planet from my granddaughter Agnes when she visit there with another person named Riku."

"Why, yes, I live in ze planet Pixiepolis!" Halloun laughed. "And please, it's Halloun, which moi was stated!"

"My name's Goku, Son Goku," said Goku.

"I'm Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans who was stuck here in this dimension since mere seconds," Vegeta said.

"You two have za really strange name! And who's dat friend who lies down and cannot move?" asked Halloun.

"Oh, that's Piccolo who was a Namekian!" Goku said. "He only can talk and sense what was going on." "Are you human?" asked Halloun.

"I wish I was a human, but I'm originally a Saiyan from planet Vegeta," Goku said. "I was forced to transfer to planet Earth!"

"Ohohohoho! No wonder you are so different from dat Saiyan prince cause of his feelings!" laughed Halloun. Goku join Halloun.

Vegeta grabs Halloun's collar. "Saiyans don't have feelings, got it?" Vegeta barked. Halloun and Goku paused as Halloun shuddered.

"He's za scary man, too," Halloun stuttered.

"Sometimes whenever he suddenly yell any minutes now," said Goku, in a cheerful voice.

"Well, is there another way to get us thaw, Calhoun?" Vegeta asked. "It's Halloun, Hal...loun!" pronounced Halloun.

He sighed to calm himself down and starts grinning. "Now, now, while you must find za way to thaw yourself out (which I find zit "possible,")...

...I'll train you to carry _Piccolo_ _le_ _Namekian_ while you walk and climb treez without even flying on your own!"

Vegeta laughed hardly. "You think you're stronger than us to train us to carry that Namekian with your blabbermouth?" Vegeta laughed.

"See if you can try to punch me with your fairy magic!"

"Have zit your way, monsieur," said Halloun. Both of his hand cross each other as created a purge energy toward Vegeta's upper body.

Vegeta groaned in pain. "I admit pixies are real with their powers," Vegeta groaned. Piccolo chuckled in his slumber.

"Don't you laugh at me, Namekian!" "You would show up Halloun your stubbornness, Vegeta," chuckled Piccolo.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that that idiot with the annoying voice hits me in the chest with his stupid energy ball!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ally-oop!" grunted Goku, grabbing Piccolo's arm. "Vegeta, are you helping Piccolo too?"

"Help? As in train?" Vegeta asked, in stubborn voice.

"Oui, oui, Monsieur Vegeta, go on," said Halloun.

Vegeta calm himself down and grabs Piccolo's other arm.

"No, no, no, no, no, Goku, sir, it doesn't work dis way. Grab Piccolo's both arms, as Monsieur Vegeta grabs Piccolo's both legs."

Goku puts Piccolo on his back as Vegeta puts Piccolo's legs on his shoulder backward.

"Yes! There, dat's what I mean!" he laughed. "Although, Monsieur Vegeta, you will had to go backward."

"How the heck will I know where and when will I moved?!" Vegeta growled.

"If sir Goku trips three times, then both of you will switch ze place!" said Halloun.

"One question, Halloun, zif our hands are full, how do we climb without our hands?" Goku asked.

"You finally had a question from moi!" Halloun said.

"Hohoho! Use your deeth! Strong deeth! Be careful not to break your whole deeth for that!"

"Deeth?" Goku asked, snickering.

"Kakarot, you idiot! He means to grind our teeth to climb!" screamed Vegeta. Goku was frightened by Vegeta's yelling.

A hissing sound comes from a distance.

"Scale!" Halloun exclaimed.

"Why are you talking about a scale?" asked Vegeta.

"Beware of Scale! She will finish you off with her venom ice!" Halloun said, grabbing Goku and Vegeta's shoulders.

"A person name Scale?" asked Goku.

"Scale is a ancient mythology naga that uses laminas from her skin as a physical weapon!" Halloun explained. "She is half human and half snake!"

"I guess Princess Snake has a relative like Scale!" laughed Goku.

Halloun slapped Goku in the face many times. "You dummy! Act serious! She'll finish you off like an ice sculpture in the real world!" Halloun yelled.

A naga named Scale appeared hissing. She was twice the size of a leviathan.

Scale's scale is in a muddy color. Her human skin is pale along with her raven eyes and black hair. She wore sea green sashes all over her chest.

"I can smell Scale! I know she is more poisonous than I thought!" said Piccolo. "You can smell?" Goku asked.

"I guess there's three more varmints to freeze you like a ice sculpture!" laughed Scale, in a sly voice.

Everyone except Piccolo who was in deep slumber stare at Scale.

"Why should we avoid you, witch?" Vegeta asked, smirking. "I think it's about time to end the freezing life of your tail!"

Scale pulls some of her scales from her tail as her scale she pulls turns into a rainbow color.

"Taste this raw laminas!" shouted Scale. She hurls some of her rainbow scales toward Goku.

"Watch out, sir Goku! Her rainbow scales are actually an energy attack!" Halloun shouted.

Goku avoided most of Scale's rainbow scale as it landed on some of the trees.

Some of the trees grew frozen scales. Scale chuckled cruelly.

"Ew! What kind of mythical creatures threw their scales towards us?" groaned Goku.

He put his legs on Piccolo's shoulder and crossed both of his legs.

"Vegeta, you can do the kicking while I do the punching!"

"I have no idea of what you two are actually doing, but do your best!" Halloun said.

While Goku and Vegeta carries the slumber Piccolo, they fought Scale together.

Goku yelled as he threw an energy ball at Scale's face. Scale absorbed Goku's energy ball.

"Darn! She would have been created by Dr. Gero!" shouted Goku.

"Don't forget about Dr. Lychee who created Hatchiyack!" Vegeta added. He kicked Scale in the chest.

Scale groaned in pain as she grabs her chest.

A icy needle was shown on the back of Scale's head.

"Monsieur!" shouted Halloun.

"Halloun?" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed.

"You see dat needle of ice on her back?" asked Halloun, staring at Scale's back.

"I see it!" Goku said.

"Grab dat needle and stabbed her in ze chest!" said Halloun.

Halloun spoked in French, "Je suis sûr qu'ils vont les battre par le poing de distraire Scale. [I'm sure they will beat them by fist to distract Scale.]"

Vegeta kick Scale's chest multiple times as Goku jumped to pull off the needle on Scale's back.

"Vegeta, here!" Goku shouts. He threw the needle at Vegeta.

Vegeta grabs the icy needle on the other end like a kunai knife, and stabbed Scale in the chest. "Take this!" shouted Vegeta.

Scale screeched in pain. She remained death as scales sheds into screeched in pain

"Ew…" Goku and Vegeta groaned in unison.

"This is a disgusting battle, let's not battle someone who shed skin," groaned Vegeta.

"Yeah, I agree the same," Goku groaned.

Piccolo chuckled, "It's so funny how you two are really feeling disgusting."

"Okay, monsieur, sir, get back to training until further enemy notice, chop-chop," said Halloun, clapping twice.

 **AymNaruGeta's Note:**

 **POVs to Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo! To make this a humorous chapter, I added another OC character named Halloun, (with the French accent) who was actually a pixie explorer who was stuck in the Frozen Forest! Thank the first episode of Dragon Ball Super (Where Trunks and Goten fought the giant snake when they tried to get a special gift to Videl) for giving me ideas! Don't just view, review, follow, and favor this epic story!**


	8. Shifts?

**Chapter 7: Shifts?**

 **Pastry Forest of Savoryautumn**

Magnet, Riku, and Kryon appeared hovering down toward the ground.

Magnet was on her other Saiyan outfit just like her grandfather.

Riku was on her same gi as Goku like the time her was trained by Whis.

"The Kobold Cave is the only way to get to the continent Shinebright," Kryon explained.

"But you need to answer the kobold's hardest question to surpassed the kobold guard.

Nobody knows about the answer in the world."

"Maybe I got this! This will be a piece of cake!" said Magnet.

"Don't get too excited about the kobold's questions…

...or it will think more harder question for the both of you!" Kryon shouted.

"Any kobold has the ear of Venus!"

"Well, maybe I'll pretend to be serious about trying to pass the question…" said Riku.

"...and that'll convince that the kobold guard can let us pass easily! Ha!"

"Any kobolds can understand your feeling, be aware of your attitude," Kryon said.

Magnet grabs Kryon.

"Then what are we supposed to do to pass the guard?" asked Magnet, panicking.

"Do something, Kryon!"

"Get your hands off of Kryon! He's mine!" Riku shouted, at Magnet while powering up to super Saiyan.

Riku attack Magnet as she evaded Riku's attack.

"Riku, that's not what I meant!" shouted Magnet, powered up.

"Why are you only here for love, anyways? He's our only hope to find Lurintina!"

Riku paused and powered down.

"You're right, my great 3x grandfather Goku is still in trouble with your grandfather and Piccolo," Riku sighed.

Riku hovered down toward Kryon along with Magnet.

"I think there is one emotion that was missing, our relaxation, without any joy," said Magnet.

"That's right," Kryon said.

"None of the pixie heroes passes the kobold question, not even I and Auta cannot."

"Because you are not calm enough, is that one of the reason why you failed to answer the kobold's question?" asked Magnet.

"Yes," Kryon sighed.

 **Kobold Cave**

"Hey, no fair!" a kobold named Loy shouted.

(A kobold is another type of fairy that guards any cave to another continent. It grew out a cobalt on its shoulder when alerted. Kobolds are also the family of hobgoblins and chipmunks.)

"I thought I was supposed to guard the cave at this next shift!"

"I was awake all day, you were sleeping the whole time!" shouted another kobold, named Hamlet.

"I should be doing the next shift, not you!"

Magnet, Riku, and Kryon appeared strolling.

"Just keep walking until the troll notice you," Kryon whispered.

Magnet, Riku, and Kryon went straight to the Kobold Cave, but both of the kobold guard the cave.

Loy and Hamlet's shoulders sprouts out cobalt.

"No one comes through the Kobold Cave, until you answer my question!" shouted Loy and Hamlet.

"Hey, I thought I was guarding the entrance! No, you already did! I was sleeping! No, I was sleeping while you're guarding the entrance last night!"

"(That's the question?)" Magnet thoughts. Her face is sweating.

"Darn it, Hamlet! Why do we even bother arguing each other about our shift?" groaned Loy.

"It's your fault that you don't even know about shifts!" Hamlet shouted.

"You don't know about shifts either, you chip goblin!" shouted Loy.

"(They are not acting like a proper guard…)" Riku thoughts, sighing.

"Hey! This is no time to argue!" shouted Magnet.

"What's the point of arguing when we need to go through the Kobold Cave?"

Both Kobold guards stare at Magnet.

"Well, what have we here?" Hamlet asked, smirking.

"Do you really want to pass me?" asked Loy.

"Loy, I was going to asked that!" Hamlet shouted.

"Before you argue again with your kobold friend, what is going on?" asked Riku.

"This was our first job, and we do not know about shifts," Loy said.

"I got you a question before you pass through…" said Hamlet, in serious voice.

Hamlet raises his voice as he fidget his fingers. "What is shifts?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with you guys," Riku said.

"When it all comes to jobs, there is three kinds of shifts: the morning shifts, afternoon shifts, and night shifts.

Shifts is also known as duties such as guarding doors and entrance."

Both kobold paused as the cobalt on their shoulders shrinked.

"You may pass," said Loy.

"Riku!" Magnet exclaimed.

"Well, I have guarding jobs back home," said Riku.

Magnet, Riku, and Kryon went inside the Kobold Cave.

Hamlet stare at Loy.

"You know what? I think both of us guarding the entrance might work," Hamlet said.

Loy starts grinning.

"Yeah, why bother arguing when it's still the middle of the day?" asked Loy.

"We'll have Demo and Chippy to do the night shift!"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Hamlet said, grinning.

"We'll do a permission instead of question!"

 **Inside Kobold Cave...**

"It's awfully dark," said Magnet.

"Maybe some light can help us on the way."

Magnet starts glaring to become a super Saiyan. Her aura appeared.

"Kryon, you can show me the way!"

"Keep going until you reach the gap!" Kryon said.

"Gap? We can fly over it!" said Riku.

"Trust me, girls, there was a deadly bird called a todbird hiding into the gap!" Kryon said.

"I never seen that kind of bird back home!" exclaimed Magnet.

"Tell me it looks like!"

"Todbirds don't exist on planet Earth…" Kryon said.

"...and it's more furious than a phoenix!

The todbird only shows its talons since it's stuck inside the gap for a while."

"What other path did you go?" asked Riku.

"Last time, I went to the long way with the gravity path," Kryon said.

Magnet quickly grabs Kryon's arms.

"The gap way is easier!" Magnet said.

Riku follows Magnet as she grabs Kryon's other arms.

A todbird screeching in the low distance.

The giant talon of the todbird appeared attacking Magnet as she avoided the blade of the feet.

The other part of the todbird's talon grabs Kryon.

"Oh!" Kryon exclaimed.

"Kryon, I'll save you!" exclaimed Riku.

Kryon raises his arms up as Riku grabs Kryon.

Magnet pulls Riku as she reaches the level of a super Saiyan 2.

One of the todbird's talon easily let go of Kryon.

The todbird screeched.

A light appeared above the cave.

Magnet powered down to a basic Saiyan as she stare at the light and let go of Kryon.

"What is that light?" Magnet asked.

Riku and Kryon stares at the light.

"You're about to make a way to escape the Kobold Cave!" said Kryon, grinning.

Magnet, Riku, and Kryon hovers toward the light.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **You know, this story would have been a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Mythology since there was a naga, fairies, and kobold guards in the last chapter this chapter.**

 **Shinyumberon2, if you are reading this now, I try my best to put your OC character in the next chapter!**

 **For the rest of the readers, please don't leave views, but leave some reviews!**


	9. Meet Kat

**It's been a long time since I uploaded the last chapter, and now this is what you've been waiting for, here's chapter 8! -AymNaruGeta**

 **Chapter 8: Meet Kat**

 **Deep Moss Woods**

"Give up, mortal," the Dark Mantis hissed as he raised his pincers. A woman who was half Hewevian, the race of illusion; and Saiyan named Kat, short for Kathy, fought one of the dark Mantis. She was in Mystic Saiyan form that allows Kat to grew out Wyvern wings on her back, and also changes hair and eye color. She has a scar on the bridge of her nose.

She wore maroon cloak, a long tourmaline sleeves that shows her left shoulder, khaki spandex pants, and brown boots without heels. "Metal Wing Fist!" Kat yelled. Some of Kat's wings cut Nolias's right side leg. "My leg!" groaned Nolias.

Kat gave out a long, exasperated sigh. "This is what I get for doing nice things for people," she mumbled under her breath. "(Dang it, this stupid creature wouldn't die! How long had she been fighting this Kai-forsaken creature?)"

Who knew, but Kat wasn't about to become lunch for an overgrown insect, but how was she supposed to even beat this thing. The Dark Mantis body was constructed like metal, so punches weren't doing the least bit of damage, and energy blasts just bounced off like handballs on a wall.

As she rolled out of the way of yet another swipe, she kept thinking of how to beat it. Then, off in the distance, there was the sound of something like a hawk or a falcon.

The Dark Mantis barely flinched but kept fighting to throw off the half Saiyan. Unlucky for him, though, Kat caught it, and she (finally) had an idea. She back flipped away from another swipe and with a shout, even though she scolded herself for having to use such a powerful transformation on such a weak creature, transformed into her Mystic Saiyan form.

Her hair became Super Saiyan gold, her small silver Wyvern-like wings grew out of her back, her Wyvern tail spiraled around her Saiyan one to create a mixed tail, and she transferred the Wyvern's claws to her hands, adding in an illusion of feather along her arms to make her look more like a bird.

And finally, the Dark Mantis looked frightened. "Now," Kat growled as she flashed her fangs, "I suggested you leave me be. I am feeling quite hungry, and I've never had mantis before. On my planet I hear they taste like chicken."

The insect gulped loudly but then tried to recover from its fear. "Y-you don't scare me, alien," it replied. "Really?" She grinned wickedly and chuckled. "Then I guess I was mistaken in thinking I heard fear in your voice. Though I wouldn't mind either way. Frightened prey is fun to catch, but an opponent with a backbone is so much more satisfying to destroy."

She slowly raised a fist, showing off her illusion of feathers on her arm. The Dark Mantis flinched violently, and Kat grinned even wider. Then, without warning, she zipped over and punched it right in the gut, and for once it reacted. "(Thank you long forgotten legend of the Hewevians...)" Kat thoughts.

Realizing that its opponent had strength far beyond its own, the Dark Mantis turned around and scurried away. Kat sighed in relief and transformed back to a basic Saiyan level.

She ran her hand through her ponytail, separating the strands of black-and-maroon striped hair that were beginning to clump together thanks to sweat. "Man, that took way longer than it should have," she huffed. "All I want to do is find dad and the others, and instead, I'm stuck in this stupid forest for years."

She growled and looked at the sky. "WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME HOW TO GET ME OUT OF HERE?!" "Hey! Who are you?" A kid with the black hair with lavender highlights, asked. Surprised, Kat spun around to find Magnet and Riku, along with Kryon, the pixie with the brown hair and feminine face.

Surprised, Kat spun around to find Magnet and Riku, along with a female...male (even after being here for a year...which she still didn't understand how she was roped into watching over this place...she still couldn't tell what was male, female, or something else entirely, which also have Valkryen's eyes) pixie who named himself Kryon. Kat was relieved to see some familiar faces but… did they really have to show up after that embarrassing outburst?

"What are you doing here? Are you in this world? Or out of this world?" Magnet asked while Riku looked like she was about to explode with laughter.

"What a blabbermouth," Kat huffed. "Trying to find your grandfather..." she explained. "So more importantly, what are you two doing here? Both of your grandparents are going to lose it if anything happens to you."

"We wanted to look for Goku, gramps Vegeta, and Piccolo as well," Riku responded, finally getting over her little episode. Then she beamed. "Besides, we're strong enough. We'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Kat stretched out her sore muscles. "Fine, I'll bring you along, but only if you two can prove yourselves," she compromised. "Show me that you can reach Super Saiyan 2." "Ha! Say isn't so!" Magnet declared, smirking. "I can reach Super Saiyan 3!"

"Are you freaking serious?! You can reach Super Saiyan 3?!" Kat exclaimed, her eyes bulging. "(I may hate that form, but that's still incredible!)" the woman thought. Trunks might have a leg up on me for once.

Magnet and Riku let out roars as they powered up to Super Saiyan. While Riku could only reach the power of Super Saiyan 2, and Magnet easily reached Super Saiyan 3 with the power granted to her by the Quartz Sorceress. Her current clothes changes into a silver strapless dress with shoulder armor.

"...Huh, well what do you know," Kat stated, scratching the back of her head. "To think you can become Super Saiyan 3. I don't know how, nor does it exactly matter, but you can. We might find Dad and the others just yet." Then she glared at Kryon. "You, fairy prince, by the way, are leading us out. How the h..." Nothing the two children, Kat faked a cough and tried again. "How the heck do you expected me to protect your stupid place; if I can't even find which way is north!"

"You could have just asked for a guide," Kryon pointed out. "Oh, yeah, I'll just stroll up to one of your little friends and ask for them to come with me into the forest out of Hades, when...may I remind you...all of you'll have an accident into your pants out just talking about the place!" the Hewevian growled sarcastically and bitterly. Riku was dissed off of Kat's words. "Glad to see you're just as grumpy as Grandfather is now!" Quartz Sorceress giggled.

When both of the girls saw the vein on Kat's forehead, they realized today was definitely not a day for jokes. Quartz Sorceress powered down to her basic Saiyan form as Magnet herself. "Come on, woman, I said I was just kidding! Don't take this serious, Kat! I'm just joking around!" cried Magnet. Riku also powered down to her basic Saiyan form. "Besides, anger doesn't help, Kathy," Riku said. "Just call me Kat, it's annoying how anybody calls me Kathy," sighed Kat, in annoy.

"I know you're all Saiyans, fellas. We can figure ourselves out of Deep Moss Woods," Kryon said. "Deep Moss Woods? Is this the name of this bloody place, you pysky?" Kat asked. "(Yep, she's just like gramps Vegeta with the nicknames she gave away…)" sneered Magnet, grinning.

"Now, which way is the village?" Kat asked. "Okay, I sense that the village is in the west," said Riku. "How can you sense without your energy?" Kat asked. No one answered Kat's question for a few seconds. Suddenly, Riku grinned. "Let's just say that I have guts!"

"Who says that your guts have something to do with sensing?!" Kat directed as the girl tended to the part on the back of her head that was slapped. Kat sighed to remain calm. "Fine, we'll try west. Please lead us the way, Kyron." With a slightly shaky nod, Kyron began to fly ahead, Kat close behind.

Magnet and Riku quickly followed, and they began to make their way out of the woods. "Man, won't that woman ever stop being so serious? She's kinda mean!" Riku said. "Deal with it, Riku, she'll hear you," said Magnet, in serious voice. "Sometimes I have the same personality when gramps Vegeta bugs me."

As they walked, Magnet observed her aunt. She watched as the woman's muscles slowly became less tense as she seemed to relax, yet at the same time it was like she was on alert. And even though she wasn't in the lead, her posture gave off an air of authority like she was a princess.

Obviously she is a princess. Being the daughter of Vegeta gaves blood into her royalty, but she was the daughter of Weuce (even if Weuce was deceased). Magnet closes her eyes to think about the time when her father Trunks told his story of how Kat, Vegeta, Gohan, him, and Goten traveled to Planet Hewevy to free it from Cooler, and when the planet was liberated, Kat had a coronation since she was well past sixteen by that point. Even if Magnet had never seen her aunt in action, she knew Princess Malina was a force to be reckoned with.

 **A/N: The race of Weuce is shinyumberon2's idea. Now to continue on the story!**

 **20 minutes later from walking onto the road of Deep Moss Woods...**

After almost twenty minutes of walking, they finally reached the village, known as Blooming Village, where all living home made from plantations, and at the sight of Kat and Kyron, there was an excited uproar. "Kat! Prince Kyron! We're so glad you're okay!" the pixie people cheered. "Huh, no wonder you've been mention," Riku exclaimed, grabbing Kryon's arm with both of her hands.

Then again, Kat had the most attention from her loyalty from Vegeta. "Yes, it is thanks to Kat, Magnet, and Riku that I am born alive," Kyron stated. Kryon turned at Kat. "Thanks again, Kat." "Kat, you are flawless and full of pride, as usual," the king named King Leavus, who was Kryon's uncle, who had made his way to the forefront, complimented. "Flattery never got anyone anywhere with me," the black-and-maroon haired woman replied, finally grinning. It's so rare to see Kat smiled in front of Magnet and Riku as they also grinned.

"But who are the two kids named Magnet and Riku?" King Leavus asked. Kat motioned to the two girls. "This is Magnet, my niece, and by extension my dad's granddaughter," she introduced. "And this is Riku, Goku's great-granddaughter. They came here to find them and Piccolo." "Ah, I see!" the king exclaimed. "And I sense they have received power from the Quartz Sorceress."

"Oh, no, it's just me who have the power of Quartz Sorceress when I was two years old," said Magnet, laughing. "I seem to look like the rest of the pixies in this world!" "She belong here?" one of the pixie people asked. "No, I belong on planet Earth with the rest of the Saiyan race!" said Magnet. "King Leavus, since the two girls I met today have nowhere to sleep, can they sleep here in one night?" Kryon asked. "Please do so!" said King Leavus.

The girls beamed smugly at Kat. "See, Kat, we can do this!" Riku restated. "Probably even without your help!" "You really think so?" Kat asked. Everyone noticed the shift to a hard, serious tone and looked to find a stern glare in Kat's lapis lazuli eyes. "So you think just because you received a power boost you're suddenly ready to take on the universe?" she questioned. "You're both thinking just like Frieza."

"Frieza?" Riku repeated, offended that they were compared to the tyrant. "Oh, right, my dad told me that he defeat him and his dad King Cold!" said Magnet. "Did you hear about Frieza who came to Earth a second time?" Kat asked.

Only Magnet shook her heads. "Well, Riku, Frieza has definately come back to life thanks to Sorbet, and when Frieza did, he had a new form he called Golden Frieza. He trained himself in HFIL, he would have wiped the floor with Goku even in his Super Saiyan God form, and yes, that's the form with blue hair and blue eyes." Riku pouted at being called out like that. "Man, the whole planet would have been gone forever," said Riku. "I'm glad Master Whis reverses the time when Frieza kills my grandfather for the second time, so that Mister Goku defeated Frieza again, that's for sure!" Magnet sighed.

"But Frieza didn't do that," Kat continued. "Frieza trained to reach that form, but he didn't train in that form. Instead, as soon as he achieved it, he made a beeline for Earth. His body was burning through energy faster than it could supply, and that was his downfall. And it'll be yours, too, if you don't train it. And how did you know Whis?" "He sent me to planet Beerus since I'm the only remaining fighter on Earth to save Goku, my grandfather, and Piccolo," said Magnet. "We can't just stay here, Kat, you're a Saiyan too!"

Kat turns at King Leavus. "On second thought, we'll be heading to Season Forest from the East, Kryon stays here," Kat said. "Come on, girls." She ran away to the east of the village along with Magnet. "I'll miss you, Kryon! I love you!" said Riku, waving at Kryon as he waved back. Riku catches up.

 **East Forest**

At the east of the village, Kat stop running and turn at Magnet and Riku to smirk wickedly, and the girls shivered. "You want spar right now?" Kat challenged.

Soon, they found themselves at a large field, and Kat told the girls to stand a few feet away from her. "if you two can defeat me, feel free to keep moving along," she said. "But if you can't, we train, and you go only when I say you can go."

"Ha, this is going to be easy!" Magnet laughed. "Bring it on!" shouted Riku. Kat smirked again, wider this time. "Then give me your best shot."

Both girls roared, ascending to their most powerful forms once more. Magnet reached Super Saiyan 3, which she changes as Quartz Sorceress. Riku became Super Saiyan 2. Kat decided to return the favor, and with a roar of her own, her body turned white and she began to grow: her arms shaped into wings, her neck elongated, her head slim, and her legs grew.

The girls watched in amazement, their mouths widening with every foot she grew. And then, with another roar that sounded more like a monster, the white glow vanished, leaving behind Kat's ultimate form, the final form of Wyvern, the Mystic Wyvern. "This is getting interesting, she looks like a giant harpie!" Riku exclaimed. "Not like other birds I like, maybe I'll give some love to that giant illusional bird!" chuckled Quartz Sorceress.

At a little less than twenty feet tall, the wyvern was actually unusually small compared to those in fantasy stories, but she wasn't any less imposing. She had dagger-like fangs, two razor sharp claws at the end of each wing (her entire wingspan being about fifteen feet), and three deadly talons on each foot. Her stone grayish-brown scaled body rippled with power, and her enormous, thick tail cracked the air like a whip.

Neither girl had ever seen the legendary Hewevian form, but it was just as imposing as the Z-fighters described. "Whenever you girls are ready," Kat directed, her voice a bit deeper and gruffer.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is hit the zaffre crystal, and we'll win," Quartz Sorceress remembered. "Yeah!" Riku eager agreed. "(I heard about the origin of the zaffre crystal is a weakness from the Wyvern race, otherwise, this is one of the crystal in the universe that are fragile, and the Hewevian changes back to normal and loses strength,)' Quartz Sorceress thoughts.

But instead of looking miffed, Kat snickered. "You're welcome to try," she offered, her narrow completely-filled lapis lazuli eyes shimmering with amusement, which surprised the girls. Then Kat exposed the crystal that was just a tad below the neckline. "Magnet, why don't you try first, seeing as how you're Super Saiyan 3."

Magnet couldn't tell what game her aunt was playing, but if it got her an easy win, what did it matter? With a smirk, Magnet flew forward and punched the crystal, but no dent was added.

"Wh-what the?" Magnet gasped. She threw three quartz jewel seeds to the ground from her quartz vine wings and tail from her back as it grew into three quartz vines. The three quartz vines attack the giant zaffre crystal, but it left scratches. "Darn, my quartz vine is not effective," she huffed. Kat snickered again. "Aw, so sorry, Magnet," she taunted. "Why don't you and Riku try together?"

"Teamwork is always the answer to our problem!" Quartz Sorceress accepted. She jumped back to her friend's side before the two lunged, and when they hit the crystal, there was many scratches, and then the crystal generates. "But how?" Riku whispered.

"Because you two need to be stronger than me in order to break it." The girls snapped their heads up to find the wyvern with a smirking grin. "Wanna know a secret? It took Dad and Goku both at their Super Saiyan God forms to shatter the zaffre crystal the first time, when I was 21," she revealed.

"You're 21 when you break that crystal?" Magnet repeated, gulping. "You would be 9 years old attempting the zaffre crystal for the first time!" Riku exclaimed.

"Exactly," Kat confirmed. "And I'm a lot stronger than I was back then. Now, if I'm done entertaining you..." The wyvern backed up a bit and smirked evilly, showing her fangs. "Let the fun begin!" Without warning, Kat spun around, and her tail smacked the girls, sending them flying. They tried to regain control of their flight, and as they did, Kat fired a large ki ball from her mouth. It hit Quartz Sorceress, and the explosion sent her crashing to the ground. Quartz Sorceress screams as she fell to the ground.

"Magnet!" Riku cried. Angry, she gained control of herself and charged.

Kat was ready, though, and the claws on her left wing glowed red before she swiped the air, sending three claw shaped ki attacks towards the girl. Caught off guard, Riku took the hit and landed next to her friend.

 **A/N:**

 **Special thanks to shinyumberon2 for helping me, and DragonBallGTFanfiction for letting me borrow Riku!**


End file.
